Ask the Gang of Strawberries and Lemons
by Blackace70
Summary: Just a little side project to "Strawberries and Lemons"; Come and meet the gang behind the scenes, and ask them anything you want. Hilarity and nonsense is bound to ensue. Leave a Review or PM for any questions you may have.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's begins

Blackace70 (Me): So you guys ready to do this?

Yang: I can't believe we're actually gonna do this.

Garnet: This is gonna be fun!

Subaru: Eh, it'll certainly be interesting, I'll give it that much.

Ace: Alright guy, on the count of three!

 _*My OC, Garnet and Yang nodded while grabbing their individual rope*_

Ace: * _Holding onto a rope of my own*_ Alright, 1… 2... **3!**

 _*Me and the gang pull on the ropes causing a red curtain to fall down revealing a title hiding behind it.*_

 **ASK THE GANG OF STRAWBERRIES AND LEMONS**

Ace: I don't know about you guys. But I have a good feeling about this.

Subaru: You sure about this Ace, I mean I know you're excited and all. But you're only 9 chapters in with us. Don't you think you should do a couple more chapters before you do something like this?

Garnet: Aw come on, don't be such a downer Subes

Yang: Yeah, where's your sense of optimism?

Subaru: Hey, I'm just saying; but you're right. I should be positive about this, who knows, like you said Garnet it could be fun.

Ace: Welp, there you have it. I decided to do a side project while I'm working on the main series. If you wanna ask questions, just simply leave a review or send a PM on what you wanna ask.

Garnet: Not only can you ask me, Yang, or Subes questions.

Yang: You can also Ace here questions along with anyone else that's appeared so far in the series.

Subaru: You can ask us about anything, whether it's about our world or about the canon RWBY world. Nothing's off limits

Ace: But please, try and be somewhat appropriate with your questions. Some mature content is alright, but let's not get too crazy. Besides… *Covers Garnet's ears* little Garnet here is pretty much innocent to the angelic degree. And we'd rather not expose in the most unfortunate way possible. You don't want to deal with a pissed off Yang now, do you?

Yang: _*Glares and cracks her knuckles*_

Ace: So yeah, there you have it. Hope to hear some feedbacks from you soon.

All: Until next Time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fights & Waifus

Ace: Hey guys, guess what?

 _Subaru looked away from Super Smash Bros, slightly pissed that his Lucina died. Garnet and Yang paused their match of Sonic vs Little Mac_

Subaru: What's up?

Ace: _*Holds up some color coded cards*_ You guys got your first sets of questions. There addressed to both Garnet and Yang.

Garnet: _*Excited*_ Wow really?!

Yang: That was fast.

Ace: Well, technically it's only two questions for now. But I figured we'd have a chapter just to start us off and give you guys an idea of what to expect in the future. You guys ready?

 _The couple nodded and I smile, transforming my room into a talk show like studio._

Ace: Alright, this first question is for Yang.

Yang: Shoot.

Ace: Kyuubi-kun45 Asks…

 _ **Kyuubi-Kun45: Hey Yang, did you enjoy the fight between you and Tifa in ScrewAttack's Death Battle and where would you put it in a list of your best fights ever?**_

Yang: I really did, thanks for asking. It was awesome going up against someone like Tifa. I really idolize her, since she's possibly one of the best close combat fighter I've ever seen. Having a chance to fight her, even if it was a Death Battle, it was like a dream come true.

Garnet: When I first learned that Yang was going to be in a Death Battle. I was kinda worried, considering how brutal those fights can get. But I was real happy when Yang managed to pull through and win.

Subaru: It was a great fight, honestly one of ScrewAttack's better DB fights.

Ace: Eh, I hate to be this guy, but. Don't get me wrong, I loved the fight; I go back and rewatch it every once and while. I just can't get over the fact that it was rigged.

Yang: It was, I won't deny that, but Tifa understood, and she wasn't mad about it. We even became friends afterwards. As for the second part of the question; my fight with Tifa, honestly, will personally be the best fight I will ever have. Not only because I went up against my idol. But because she really pushed me to my limits, and I like to think that she even taught me a few thing in that fight.

Ace: Nicely said Yang, okay, this last one is for Garnet

Garnet: I'm ready!

Ace: Xavier 17 Asks…

 _ **Xavier 17: Yo Garnet, the anime man; what is your favorite anime and who is or would be your anime waifu?**_

Garnet was blushing deeply and Yang looked at me and Subaru confused.

Yang "Waifu?"

Ace: A term coined by us Anime Fans, Weebs, and Otakus. Basically to put it short; if there was a girl we really liked in anime and to some, wished they could be with them in real life, we would deemed them our imaginary wives or 'Waifus'

Yang: _*Glances at the blushing Garnet*_ Really?

Subaru: There's also a male rendition that girls used, called 'Husbandos'. Basically the same concept, but with anime guys.

Yang: I see, so Garnet… _*Leans in smirking*_ Who IS your Anime Waifu?

Garnet: Uh… well…

Subaru: How about we let Garnet answer the question in the proper order first?

Yang: _*Pouts*_ Fine, killjoy

Garnet: _*Mouthing*_ Thanks; _*Ahem*_ anyways, first off, thanks for the question, I really appreciate it. As for the question itself; my favorite anime… it's gotta be Jojo's Bizarre Adventures. At first I thought it was kinda weird, but as I kept watching it. It just got SO addicting, I couldn't stop watching.

Yang: Yeah, I could see why you like JBA. There's something appealing about hot muscular men beating the crap out of each other while doing sexy 'fabulous' poses.

Garnet: Yeah

Subaru: _*Grins*_ And your Waifu?

Garnet: Um…well, i-it'd have to be Hinata from Naruto. I just love her shy and gentle personality and how deeply she cares for those close to her. T-That's not to see you aren't gentle or caring or…

Yang: Relax Garnet, I understand, and to be honest, I can see why you chose Hinata.

Subaru: Duh, she's the Number one Bae of all Anime Waifus.

Ace: Hell Yeah! _*High Fives with my OC*_

Garnet: Thanks guys

Ace: Well I guess that wraps it up for this chapter. Thanks so much Kyuubi-kun45 and Xavier 17 for your wonderful questions. Hope to hear from you again real soon. And stay tuned as we bring in some more people from gang to answer your questions.

Yang: Here's the list of the suckers- I mean guests that'll be appearing next time

 _ **Guests: Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Sun**_

Ace: As usual hope you guys enjoyed it

Everyone: See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Booties, Maids, and Harems, Oh My!

"Uh Ace?" Subaru asked

"Yeah?"

"Why the heck are you dressed up as Jotaro from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure?"

True to form, Ace was actually dressed up as Jotaro Kujo. Garnet and Yang looked up from their scrolls to stare at the author, silently contemplating whether or not if he was crazy.

"Ah yes," Ace pulled his hat down, covering his eyes "There's actually a story behind this."

"This should be good." Yang said folding her arms

"See about a month back; I went to this event called 'Sakura Matsuri'. In short, it's a Japanese Festival where people come to celebrate the Cherry Blossoms." Ace explained

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain the outfit." Garnet pointed out

"I was getting to that; not only do people come to celebrate the cherry blossoms and see wonderful performances. People also uses this as a chance to come out and cosplay as their favorite characters from certain games or animes." Ace grinned "You wouldn't believe the amount of cosplayers I saw that day. Or even how far some went for their outfits."

Garnet looked excited "Wow Really?!" Ace nodded "So then the reason you're dressed up?"

"I didn't get a chance to dress up that day. Mainly because I wasn't originally planning on going. But after seeing so many people in cosplays, I felt compelled to dress up. And hey you know the saying: Better late than never."

"So I take it, you're going to be dressed like this for the rest of the day." Yang stated

"Yeah," Ace then clapped his hands "But anyway, moving on. We got some more questions to answer. And this time, with some more guest stars."

Ace snapped his fingers and a portal appeared above them. Falling out from the portal was a certain monochrome couple who landed on conveniently placed pillows set under them.

"Blake, Weiss!" Garnet exclaimed

"Garnet?" Blake said confused "What are you- Where are we?!"

"You're in my studio." Ace said, jumping into the conversation "Congratulations, you two have selected to participate in a little Q&A."

"Q&A?" The pair repeated

"Basically, you answer questions that have been provided by the kind audience out there." Ace explained "Each question can vary from your personal lives to your time spent working me and the others during 'S&L'."

"They're not as bad as you'd think." Yang said "The worst you'd have to worry about is them asking anything embarrassing. And no one has gotten anything like that yet."

"Speak for yourself." Garnet mumbled

"So what'dya say, wanna participate?"

Weiss looked at Blake, who merely shrugged her shoulders "What's the worst that could happen?" She said

Weiss huffed "Fine, but so help me if this comes back to bite us…" She let the rest of that sentence hang in the air to their imagination

Ace clapped his hands "Great!" He said "With this, let's get things started. Subes?"

The blunette nodded "Here's the first question, for Weiss."

 _ **Weiss as the girlfriend to our resident ninja girl are you weak to the powers of the Bella Booty?**_

Silence filled the room save for some sparse snickers that could be heard from various people, namely Yang, Subaru and Ace. Garnet had his head tilted in confusion, while Blake had a nice blush on her face. Weiss on the other hand…

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" The heiress shrieked, her face a nice shade of red

"Exactly what it sounds like Schnee." Yang grinned "You like your girlfriend's ass or not?"

"H-How dare someone have the nerve to-"

"Trust me Weiss; considering how some people are. It could be a LOT worse." Ace cut off and said "Alright, come on, answer the question."

Weiss let out a huff "Fine" she muttered before folding her arms "To the person who asked this vulgar question. No, I am **not** weak to this so called powers of the 'Bella-Booty'." She finished with air-quotes "There, are you happy?"

"You sure about that?" Subaru questioned with a grin

Weiss gave a side glare "Why? You think I'm lying?"

Subaru didn't say anything, but merely pressed a button on his scroll. Soon, a large digital screen appeared in front of everyone. The screen was blank for a moment until a photo appeared, revealing to be Blake with her back facing the camera. The raven haired girl had her arms stretching over her head with she was wearing an outfit consisting of a black training bra and a pair of very tight looking spat shorts.

Blake gaped like a fish at the photo.

Garnet was sporting a nice blush muttering "Wow" at the picture.

Ace gave an impressed whistle "Not bad" he said while Yang nodded in agreement

"What a ' _Booty-ful'_ photo you have here Subes." Yang punned

Subaru chuckled at the horrible, but fitting pun and then turned to Weiss. Who was currently hunched over "Well"

Weiss had a hand to her face, and slowly removed it revealing a red substance splattered all over it "I swear this girl is bad for my health sometimes." You could hear her utter under her breath

"What wrong Schnee, I thought you said you weren't powerless to the might of the Bella-Booty?" Subaru teased

Another nasty glared was shot at Rayne before she turned to Ace "I'm going to need a few minutes." She requested

Ace nodded, trying to keep his face from showing his mirth "Of course, take all the time you need." gesturing to the ladies room present in his studio

Weiss simply gave a curt nod and made her way to her destination. But not before snatching Subaru's scroll which still had the picture of Blake's firm ass on display.

Speaking of photos…

"Where did you take that picture?!" Blake demanded murderously, her hands fistful of Subaru's shirt

"Hey hey, don't look at me! Ask Sun; he's the one who took it!" He said waving his hands in defense

Blake let go of the blue haired teen but her glare did not disappear. If anything it hardened "Wukong, you're a _**dead man!**_ "

-X-

Somewhere in a house in Vale, a certain tanned blonde felt a cold chill run down his spine.

-X-

"Okay, so while Weiss is doing her business. What do you say we answer the next question." Ace said pulling out another card "This time it's for you Blake."

The faunus nodded, still feeling a bit angry at the photo.

 _ **Blake; besides the moment at the hospital, what is your most embarrassing moment with Weiss?**_

"This one I GOT to hear." Yang smirked

Everyone looked to Blake, quietly waiting for the Faunus' answer. Like with Weiss, Belladonna felt her cheeks reddened slightly as she gave a sheepish look.

"W-Well, there was this one time. When me and Weiss went to the movies."

 _-Flashback-_

" _ **Some guy was trying hit on me and Weiss while we were waiting for the movie to start. When we made it abundantly clear that we weren't interested. He something slick under his breath. And Weiss...didn't...take too kindly to it."**_

 _ ***THUD***_

 _That was the sound you could hear as a man clutched his bleeding nose painfully, as he fell to the ground. He looked up fearfully as he saw an irate short white haired girl with a ponytail glaring down at him. Until she was suddenly (and quite literally) lifted up off the ground by her waist._

" _Weiss WEISS, please calm down." Blake pleaded_

" _NO, this bastard had it coming!" The pale girl all but yelled "Big man all butthurt that he struck out between the two of us. So he resorts to disrespecting to both me and you, ESPECIALLY you."_

 _Weiss jabbed her finger in his direction, causing the fallen guy to jump "This asshole obviously doesn't know who the fuck I am. He doesn't know that I can end his pathetic little- HEY, what are you doing?! STOP!"_

 _Blake started carrying one comically flailing Weiss out of the theater. Uttering apologies left and right to those who were sitting down peacefully._

 _Weiss, temporarily forgetting the man, struggled to get free "Let me GO, Blake. I have to teach this guy some respect!" When she realized that her girlfriend wasn't going to let go off her. Weiss, once again fixed her glare on the sniveling coward "This isn't over; you hear me?! I will find you and I will_ _ **END YOU!**_ "

" _You got that?!_ _ **I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I DESTROY YOU!"**_

 _-Flashback End-_

Blake covered her reddening face with her hands, while Ace and the group were on the ground clutching their sides in laughter.

"Aw, Little Weissy was defending you. How cute." Yang cooed before breaking down into even more laughter

"Rgh, knock it off you guys. You guys can't understand how mortifying that was for me." Blake pouted

"Ah, there's no shame in that, honestly." Garnet stated, finally recovering from his laughter

"I'm sure if we were with our respective partners. We probably would've done the same thing Weiss did." Subaru added, earning a nod of agreement from Yang

Blake rubbed her arms "I'm...not really used to someone defending me like that." She mumbled

Yang walked over and slung an arm over her best friend's shoulder "Cheer up Blake; personally, I think it's kind of sweet that she stood up for you like that."

"Stood up for who like that?"

Everyone saw Weiss enter back into the room. Drying her hands on a paper towel. And handing Subaru back his scroll with a brief "Thanks"

Ace took off his hat and rubbed his eye "Glad you could join us. And props to you for defending your girlfriend's honor like that. Didn't know you had it in ya to knock someone out."

Weiss raised a brow "What are you talking about-" Her eyes widened in realization "You told them about the movie incident."

Blake looked away "It was for my question that I was asked."

"I see," The heiress folded her arms, letting out a huffed sigh "Well regardless, I still don't regret doing what I did that day. Though, I still wish I took his head on a platter."

"Don't worry Schnee, I'm sure you'll get your chance." Ace said "Welp it's time for the last two questions. So what's say we get them done with?"

Ace held up a Red & Yellow card "This are for Garnet and Yang" he told them, earning an alright from the couple

Grinning, the Jotaro cosplayer looked at each card individually "Alright which one should I ask fir-?" Ace paused mid sentence, staring at Yang's card with his jaw dropped. Everyone was staring at the young adult with confusion. Even more so when he started grinning and laughing like an idiot.

"Yang, I'll save your question for last, okay?" He snickered

"Uh okay?" Yang replied slowly

"Alright, then Garnet, here's your question."

 _ **Garnet, if you could have a harem of 5 anime girls. Who would be in it and why?**_

"This should be an interesting answer." Subaru answer

"Eh, I'll be honest. After last time, I'd like to hear what'd he say to this one." Yang said

Weiss and Blake looked confused "Um…did we miss something?"

"Oh, it's nothing too big. It was at the last episode; someone asked Garnet who was his anime waifu." Ace explained

He could practically see the questions marks hanging above their heads "Never mind, I'll tell you later." Ace turned to Garnet "In any case Rose, your wives?"

Garnet put a hand to his mouth, deep in thought "Hm, well you guys already know that I like Hinata and why I would choose her. So that's one."

"Okay, next?"

"Well 2 & 3 would be Maka from Soul Eater and Shinoa from Owari no Seraph." Garnet stated

"Why am I not surprised?" Subaru muttered rolled his eyes

"Huh?" Garnet looked at Subaru

"I know exactly why you chose those two."

"What's the reason?" Yang inquired to Subaru, who just looked at his scroll

"How 'bout I just show you?"

Subaru pressed a few things on his scroll and appearing on screen were two girls. One which purple hair and red eyes, wearing a black & green outfit which looked like a cross between a sailor and a military uniform. The second girl had faded blonde hair tied into short pigtails, with green eyes; she wore a white button shirt with a green tie, and a red plaid skirt. A long black coat, white gloves and black & white shoes.

"Look at these two and tell me. What do these girls have in common?" Subaru asked

Yang and the others looked back and forth in between each photo. Ace, already knowing the reason didn't even need to bother thinking about it. Weiss kept drawing blanks on the possible similarities, while Yang was just plain confused. Blake on the other hand, after looking at each photo a couple more times. Figured out the reason with a small 'Oh'.

"I give up, I'm not seeing the reason in similarities." Weiss stated with Yang nodding

"Me neither."

"They're scythe wielders"

Everyone stared at Blake "That's the reason, isn't it?"

Garnet turned a little red "I couldn't help it. They just looked so awesome when they were fighting. I started having a little crush on them. Heck, they even inspired some of my moves that I use."

Weiss had a thoughtful expression while looking at Maka and Shinoa "Scythe-wielder wives; if that isn't a match made in heaven. I don't know what is." She glanced at Yang "Better pick up the slack Xiao Long, if you want any chance of _cutting down_ any future competition."

Yang was about to say something when she paused and blinked in surprise. A huge goofy smile starting to form "Wait, Weiss. Did you just…?"

Weiss turned bright red "Oh Dear Oum, moving on! Next Wife!"

Garnet pulled out his own scroll. And along with Maka, Shinoa, and Hinata's picture, which he just posted. He pulled up his fourth candidate. Another girl with blonde hair; this time more brighter and vibrant that were tied into two _long_ pigtails. And she had a pair of piercing emotionless scarlet red eyes. She was wearing and black and red gothic lolita like dress complete with frills and a small jacket.

"Okay so my fourth choice is-"

"Rachel Alucard?!" Weiss suddenly blurted out, surprising everyone

Blake was the first to speak up "Um, I'm assuming you know her?"

"Uh, yeah; she's a powerful aristocratic vampire from the video game: BlazBlue." Weiss explained with folded arms "An amazing series that I...had the…pleasure...of playing with...Garnet."

Weiss voice soon died in her throat, when she noticed everyone staring at her. Either they had a look of complete shock and disbelief. Or they were sporting a grin and a teasing look.

Coughing into her hands, the heiress looked at the Crimson haired teen "A-Anyways, why'd you choose her?" She asked, hoping to divert their attention away from her

"Um well," Garnet scratched his face "I honestly don't exactly know how my crush for her started. But if I had to choose, maybe it was her supposed ice cold personality that she always wears."

"Hm, explain." Subaru requested

"Even though she acts cold and condescending towards everyone around save for a few close to her. Basically Weiss, but on a much more higher level."

"Excuse me?!"

"You're excuse." Yang smirked

"At certain points in times, she can show a much nicer side to her that's more compassionate to the person she cares for. That's the reason I'd choose someone like her as well. If only to have a chance to chip away at her ice cold personality and have her show her caring side more often. I realize that people who are naturally cold to others can be really sweet when given the chance to warm up to them."

Blake smiled "Oh so true." She said hugging her girlfriend close, earning small flush

Yang looked at each and every one of the girls that her boyfriend chose. Now you'd think she'd be somewhat jealous throughout this whole question. But in actuality she wasn't; it wasn't as if she thought each of them were unattractive compared to her. Remnant no, far be it from her to act so petty. And to be honest, each girl were actually pretty cute, or in some cases, pretty beautiful in their own ways.

Hearing the reason why Garnet chose the girls he did brought a smile to her face. After all, only he could have a unique answer or reason as to why he likes someone. And she was no different. Again, it was just one of the reasons she liked about him.

She finally looked at her boyfriend "So, who's the final lucky lady to join your little harem?"

"..."

"...Garnet?"

"... _*Gulp*_ "

"Garnet, come on just tell us."

"Um, I-I'd rather not; I mean I already told you four girls and it's getting late in the show. And-"

"Garnet"

Said teen jumped at the serious tone used at him. He looked at Yang who had one hand on her hip "Just tell us," she then smiled "If you're worried about me getting mad. I promise I won't flip out."

Garnet looked a bit skeptical of the whole thing. But nonetheless complied "Please don't be mad." He squeaked

Pulling up the last girl. Everyone saw who it was and immediately had to do a double take at who it was.

Up on the screen was a tall girl with long black hair that ran down to her waist and had a pair of mahogany reddish brown eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless midriff shirt with a black miniskirt and bright red boots. One (fairly perverse) thing to note about the woman was her huge breasts, that made it seem like the shirt she was wearing was a size too small for her.

Ace and Subaru gaped at the photo. Ace having to remove his hat and glasses to make sure he was seeing right "Huh." He said "I legitimately, did not see that coming."

Subaru could only shake his head "Me neither"

Blake was surprised at this choice. Starting to wonder what the reason behind this girl was. She was then suddenly broken out of her thoughts by a sound that seemed like a cross between a squeal and a moan. She glance to her left to see her girlfriend being the source of the sound.

The reason? Well…

Weiss could glare at the at the woman on the screen. Particularly, the two giant mounds that could be called her chest. Shamefully covering her own flat chest. A single thought ran through her mind.

' _That is just not fair.'_

While everyone else had their own initial reaction to this last girl. They all internally held their breaths awaiting Yang's reaction to this. The blonde at the moment, had no outward reaction to this. Save for calm expression on her face. But as Garnet knew; calm was never a good thing for Yang.

"Y-Yang?" He called out hesitantly

"Hm?"

"Um, are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine." She waved off dismissively "One question though."

"Yeah?"

"Why Tifa?"

Both author and characters in all, silently waited for the fifteen year old to answer his question. Rubbing his arm, Garnet looked down

"It happened after the Death Battle between you and her Yang." He said "During the time you wanted some space because you were still recovering over the fact that you had killed somebody, albeit not real. I went to go visit her in the hospital in your stead."

Yang blinked as he continued on

"It was supposed to be just me offering her a speedy recovery and to apologize for the...violent death." Garnet winced at that part "But when she expressed that she wasn't real upset about it. We just...relaxed and just got to talking."

Garnet didn't realize he started forming a light blush on his face "Next thing I knew, as we became friends during her time in the hospital. I, started forming a little crush on her. And plus, and I'm sorry for thinking this. But I've always wondered how a relationship with Tifa would be if you and her switched placed."

Garnet's eyes widened realizing what he just said "Ah! B-But that doesn't mean I don't like being with you or anything it's just that-!"

Yang bursted into laughter "Garnet, Garnet relax, I'm not mad." She brought her hysteric boyfriend into a hug "I just asked why'd you chose Tifa, that's it. No need to be worried."

Letting out a breath he didn't know he had, the teenage boy gave a small smile.

"And besides," she whispered in his ear "I _can_ see why you like someone like her. After all, she's smart, strong, kicks lots of ass, and is downright _**sexy**_."

…He didnt know why...But for some reason Garnet started to picture Tifa, along with his girlfriend Yang, passionately making out in front of him, in his mind. Next thing he knew, they were asking him to join them.

"Garnet?"

The young boyfriend snapped out of his daze to see a bright red and grinning Yang staring at him

"Was that a-?!"

Garnet's eyes slowly trailed down before instantly shooting back up. His face as red as his hood.

"Lots of blushing going on this episode." Ace noted with Blake nodding in agreement

Meanwhile, back with the couple "It was! I'm not imagining it, that was a-"

"Ace can we please go to the last question?" Garnet pleaded, ignoring Yang altogether

"So you were having a naughty-"

"Question! NOW!"

Save for Yang, everyone was looking at each other with smirks on their face. Chuckling and giggling at the frantic teen in front of them.

"Okay, okay, last question." Ace stated "And this one's for Yang."

Yang paused in her teasing to look back at the author "Shoot."

 _ **To Yang; what would you do if you saw Garnet in a Maid Outfit?**_

 _*Absolute Silence*_

Everyone blinked at the question, trying to comprehend what they just read. Until Subaru summed up all their reactions in one word.

"Whut?"

Ace, the only seemingly not affected, repeated "How would Yang react to seeing a Maid-clad Garnet?"

"Surely the person means 'butler' right?" Weiss spoke earning a negative response from the author

"Nope, M-A-I-D maid."

"Why?" Blake asked

Ace folded his arms and grinned "Yang knows _exactly_ why this question was asked." He then turned to the now sweating blonde "Don't you Xiao Long?"

By this time, Yang was looking away from everyone. She could only tense up when she heard a certain voice call out to her.

"Yang, what's he talking about?" Garnet questioned

The blonde shook her head "I don't know what he's talking about-"

"Chapter nine of Strawberries and Lemons; one-shot: The Date!" Ace announced suddenly and dramatically gaining everyone's attention "And I quote…"

' _She didn't tell anyone this because she thought that it was just her. But sometimes, the way Garnet acted, she couldn't help but see him as a girl. From the blushing to the shyness, to his over-energetic personality. Sometimes Yang felt he was a girl in a boy's body. It wasn't a bad thing, if anything, it was a unique quality that made him even more cute.'_

This time it was Yang's turn to cover her face in her hands as she felt everyone's stares boring into her skull.

"Well, I uh, I never knew you felt that way about Garnet, Xiao Long." Subaru grinned

"I never knew you had secret kink of cross dressing boys Yang." Blake stated with faux surprise "Just when you think you know someone."

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with that. Everyone has their own personal fetishes." Spoke a teasing Weiss, her hands on her hips "No matter how out there it may be."

Yang just wanted to the whole ground to swallow her up whole. Again, she couldn't look a certain boy in the eye when she felt his stare.

"Yang, why?"

"I'm sorry Garnet." She weeped embarrassingly, knowing there was literally nothing else she could say.

"Well, as interesting as this is. Yang you have a question to answer."

"Do I have to? Can't I just die of embarrassment?" Yang groaned

"You can do that later. For now question, and Garnet is gonna help you."

"Wait what?!" exclaimed Garnet "What do you mean by help?!"

"Tell me, how do you feel about modeling?" Ace asked, summoning a maid costume precisely his size

"No, no way." Garnet denied "No way am I gonna wear a maid costume."

"I'll offer you a yearly supplies of cookies if you do it." Ace bartered

". . ."

". . ."

Garnet narrowed his eyes ". . ."

Ace raised a brow ". . ."

". . .Two Years"

"Done"

With no other words, Garnet snatched the outfit and trudge into the other room. There was a brief moment of silence before Ace looked at Subaru and the others.

"This has been a good episode chapter. I'm we got to do this." He said

Everyone gave their quiet agreements

-X-

"Alright guys, I'm ready." Garnet announced

Everyone awaited his entrance as he stepped out into the room. Everyone gaped at his appearance. Garnet was wearing the traditional black short sleeve, short skirted maid dress with a frilly lace apron, a small headpiece, red stockings and low heel shoes. He had two lace bands on his wrists a choker that had his burning rose symbol on it. And to complete his look, tied at his back was a big red bow.

With a massive blush, Garnet clutched his waitress close to his chest "Well, what do you think?"

Everyone had their own unique reactions to cross-dressed Garnet

"He really _does_ look like a girl." Stated Ace surprised

Subaru was slowly shaking his head "I can't believe it, you'd never think he was a boy if you didn't know."

Weiss was going through some internal confliction " _Why, WHY?! He's a boy, how can he look so cute?!"_ She screamed in her head

Blake actually looked impressed "Wow, I gotta admit, he looks pretty good. What do you think Yang?" No response "Yang? Uh, Yang?"

The aforementioned teenage girl was tuning out her friend at the moment. Her focus of attention was her boyfriend clad in that outfit.

' _Maid...Garnet...Maid...Maid...Garnet. Garnet, Maid, Maid Garnet! Garnet in a maid outfit! It's too...too!"_

"Yang?"

Yang jumped when she saw Garnet standing in front of her with a look of concern on his face "You okay, you're really quiet." He said putting a hand on her head

That did it…

"TOO CUTE!"

The blonde girl hit the ground with a resounding thud. A trickle of blood seeping of her nose, along with a goofy smile on her face. Everyone except Ace was shocked at the sight before them. Only Garnet reacted accordingly.

"YANG!"

That snapped everyone out of it as they started to immediately attend the rapidly blood declined Xiao Long.

"Well, that was something." Ace uttered before turning to the screen "Welp, it looks like Yang is going to be out of it for a while. So I think it's best we end things here."

"Thank you guys for reading this episode, I hope you enjoyed it. And special thanks to those sent out these questions. I really appreciate receiving them."

"Ace, help! She's getting paler!" Subaru yelled

"Uh oh, better make this quick then. Um, if you enjoyed the chapter, then please be as kind to leave a fave/follow. And if there's a question you want to ask, or a character you want to see here and answer questions for you guys. Then you can either leave a review or PM me."

"Dear Oum, SHE'S GETTING PALER!" Garnet cried hysterically

"I'm coming!" Ace pulled out packs of blood and I.V lines "Thank you again for reading, and be sure to check out my other works. Until then…"

" _See you next time"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Animes, Gaming, & Pairings

"Hello everybody, Ace here. On the last episode of 'Ask the Gang', things got pretty hectic here in the studio."

You could see Yang lying a hospital bed, an IV line of blood attached to her arm, recovering from last time's ordeal. Garnet in regular clothes sitting by her side, and Weiss and Blake snuggling up on the couch, watching Yang in the bed, but if you looked closely. You could see faint blushes on their faces.

"So this time we're just gonna take it easy and answer some questions that, hopefully, won't land us in the emergency room." Ace grinned shuffling the cards in his hands "Everybody up for it?"

Garnet nodded rubbing Yang's hand "Yeah, sure."

Yang gave a peace sign "Let's do it."

Blake shrugged "Why not? It was pretty interesting last time."

Weiss was silent for a moment before sighing "Oh alright, I mean. It can't get any worse than LAST time right?"

"Beautiful, then if nothing else let's get started."

"Hey wait a minute," Garnet said suddenly "Where's Subaru?"

"Oh, his sister and her girlfriend got sick the other night. Something about drinking and the rain." Ace explained "So yeah, he won't be around this time."

"Oh okay."

"Now if we can, let's get this started." Ace looked through the cards "We've accumulated a fair amount of questions since last time. So let's knock what we can today. First couple of questions is for Garnet."

"Ready!"

"Okay, so the first question is…"

 _ **Garnet have you seen or read the anime/manga Tokyo Ghoul? And if so what kind of Kagune would you have?**_

"Tokyo Ghoul" Garnet gave a sickened shiver "I've...seen the anime somewhat. It's a bit too...gory for me."

"Says the boy who watches Hellsing Ultimate." Blake pointed out with a raised eyebrow

"HEY, Hellsing is not gory!" Garnet defended "It's an action-packed gore."

At that moment Weiss and Yang appear at Garnet's sides "Yeah." They said giving Garnet a high five

Blake just rolled her eyes.

"Gotta agree with Garnet," Ace chimed in "While Hellsing Ultimate is gory to the point where the weak hearted will either faint or vomit. At the very least, it's mainly shooting or cleaving through people in terms of its action. Tokyo Ghoul is more cannibalism."

"Nice," Weiss noted disgusted "And these are the type of shows people like to watch?"

Ace shrugged "You'd be amazed what goes through a creator's mind when they want to make a good anime/manga series. Shows like One Piece, Jojo, Kill la Kill wouldn't be what they are if they were thought up by normal people." He then smiled "It's things like that, that makes me respect them. I couldn't come up with things like that even if I tried."

Garnet nodded in agreement "Oh so true; anyways back to the question. While TG isn't really my thing. If I had choose a Kagune, from what I'd seen from the clips and episodes. I'd go with Kaneki's, his just seem so cool and very useful. Can you imagine how fast clearing out Grimms would be with those things?"

"I can think of another use for them." Yang grinned deeply

Garnet blinked "Huh, like what?"

Yang didn't respond but merely giggled stupidly with a profound blush on her face. Everyone else was wondering why the blonde was acting that way, until Ace figured it out.

"Really Xiao Long?" He said unamused, only to receive a shrug in response

Weiss had a brow raised "I'm sorry, did we missed something?"

Ace sighed and whispered to Weiss and Blake the reasoning behind Yang's giggling "The thing is with Kaneki's Kagune. It has a bit of a… tentacle/tendril like appearance."

"And?" Blake prodded, not really connecting the pieces

"I'm surprised you of all people didn't figure it out, Belladonna." Ace stated "Well…"

A few seconds a bright red Schnee was seen storming to Yang and promptly smacked the girl in the back of her head "Are you kidding me, Yang? I swear you're so vulgar sometimes!"

Yang winced at the pain but still maintained her grin "Oh come on, you can't say it isn't appealing. Can you imagine Blake having-"

"Please go to the next question!" Blake begged, equally red and feeling something beginning to trickle down her nose.

Ace chuckled "Okay then, here's the second part to this question."

 _ **And also…**_

"Oh…" Ace paused with wide eyes

"What's up?" Yang asked, recovering from her mirthful state

Ace glanced at Garnet with a worried look "I'm…not sure if should ask this question."

"Why, what's wrong?"

Ace showed Yang the card containing the second question and immediately the blonde's eyelids shot up and she placed a hand to her chest. At this point, Garnet, Blake, even Weiss was growing curious what was causing them to react in such a manner.

"The second question for Garnet is a cookie and anime related one." Ace pointed out

"Is it bad?" Blake questioned

"It's not bad per se, buuuut." He hesitated to finish the rest of his sentence

"Ask me the question." Garnet spoke with a smile "I'm sure it'll be fine, if it's nothing bad."

Ace still look unsure "Okay then…"

 _ **Also what would do if all chocolate chip cookies turned into oatmeal raisin or anime was made illegal?**_

"..."

Yang looked at her boyfriend "...Garnet?"

". . ."

 _ ***THUD***_

"GARNET!"

Yang hopped out of her bed and rushed to her passed out boyfriend, she quickly pulled him into her arms "Garnet! Are you okay?! Speak to me!" She pleaded

Weiss and Blake were also at the fifteen year old's side with anxious looks on their face as well "Hey, come on Garnet snap out of it!" Blake called, shaking his shoulders

"Dear Oum, is he alright?!" Weiss stated frantically putting a head against his chest

Ace was standing in front of the sight, sighing with his eyes closed "Yep, can't say I didn't see this coming."

"DEAR LORD, HE STOPPED BREATHING!" Weiss exclaimed

Ace's eyes snapped wide open "Wait WHAT?!"

 _ **-X-**_

 _ **Sorry for the interruption.**_

 _ **We here at Blackace70 Studios are experiencing some technical difficulties. We are sorry for the inconvenience. And we hope to resolve the matter as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Thank you for your cooperation.**_

 _ **-X-**_

We come back to see Garnet lying on the hospital bed that Yang had previously used. He currently had a respiration attached to him as he stared blankly into the distance. Mumbling to himself

"Oatmeal...Raisin...Anime...Illegal...No...More...Anime...Oatmeal...Anime...No...Chocolate…"

Yang, who was sitting at his side, held one of his hands as she gently caressed his face "Garnet sweetie; it was just a question. None of that happened." She said softly

Meanwhile in the background, Ace was staring at the sight before he turned his gaze to Blake and Weiss "I...think it's best we cut this episode short." He stated

The monochrome couple nodded "Right." "Agreed."

Ace faced the screen "Yeah, again; so sorry for the inconvenience ladies and gentlemen. But as you can see…" He glanced back at the bedridden Garnet "Garnet's not in the best condition to answer any more questions. So we're going to take a little break and wait for him to recover. We'll pick this up next chapter. Until then…"

"Uh, see you next time?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Continuation; Loli Yang & Chibi Blake

"Hey guys, what's...going on...here?"

Subaru slowed to a stop as he blinked at the sight of the studio. Garnet was currently still laid out in the hospital bed, a respirator hooked up to him. Yang who had been lying at his side, looked up upon seeing the blue haired teen come in. Blake and Weiss had been in the middle of one of Blake's (smut) novels when they heard Subaru walk in. The red eyed teen looked around before finally facing Ace.

"What happened?" He asked

Ace looked up from his game of Fire Emblem: Conquest (He had been replaying it over because he had forgotten to get Nyx the first time. Which meant he had to redo his Corrin/Camilla S Rank support all over again. Fuck)

"Yeah...uh, we've come to the shocking realization that Garnet is surprisingly sensitive to certain topics." He explained

"That's an understatement." Weiss muttered, eyes still glued to the book

"What did you guys talk about?!" Subaru questioned becoming slightly alarmed

"We've realized that we should never talk about Chocolate Chips and Anime in a taboo manner in front the Garnet."

"Oh…" Subaru did a sharp intake of breath "Right, want some help waking him up?"

Everyone looked at the teen with a raised brow, but urged him to go on. Subaru walked up to Garnet's bed and leaned in. Before he said anything, he looked back to Ace and the others

"Ya might want to take a step back. Possible collateral damage." He warned, earning nods from everyone else.

Once everyone was a safe distance, he looked at his younger brother, cleared his throat and leaned into his ear. With a small inhale, he whispered.

"SAO is the greatest anime of all time."

The desired results was immediate as Garnet's heart rate monitor blared to life as it started showing signs of the teen's heartbeat speeding up. The young fifteen year old started to shaking uncontrollably, Subaru backpedalled away from the bed, wondering if he may have gone a bit too far with his little statement.

"Uhh, Garnet?"

" _ **NOOOOO!"**_ Roared a deeply furious Garnet Rose, silver eyes blazing madly

Ace and Yang jumped at the sudden scream while Weiss hid behind a protective Blake. Subaru soon found himself being held up at scythe point by the crimsonette. Who seemed to have pulled Crescent Rose out of nowhere.

" **I don't care if you were lying. I don't care if you said that just to get me out of my coma. You don't ever** _ **EVER**_ **say such blasphemy in front me ever again. UNDERSTAND?!"** Threatened Garnet, his voice deep and distorted as his glowing eyes shined brighter to emphasize his point.

Subaru whitened and was trembling. He held his hands up "You of course, got it." He said in a squeak, he quickly realize that this had been a REALLY stupid mistake on his part

A frightened Weiss peaked her head from behind a shaking Blake and whispered to Ace "What the heck is SAO?"

"Sword Art Online" Ace responded with an underlying tone of disgust "One of the most infamous animes you could ever watch."

Weiss raised a brow "Is it that bad?"

Ace could only shrug "Honestly it varies on opinion. But in my case, it's horrible. Point Blank."

"I...see"

Ace clapped his hands "In any case, how about we pick up where we left everyone?"

He was met with cheers of agreement, albeit slight weak one from Subaru.

 _(After a quick 10 minutes of getting everyone's bearings together. Plus an extra 10 for everyone to convince Subaru that he was not going to die sometime during the night. We find ourselves starting the show.)_

Ace cleared his throat "*Ahem* Welcome back everybody to another episode of 'Ask the Gang of S&L! To those who were with us last time. We had a bit of an incident with Garnet and some...heavy taboo questions. But as you can see…"

Garnet was swaying side to side happily with a grinning Yang hugging him lovingly from behind.

"All is well with our favorite scythe-wielder. Also I want to apologize for the delay on this chapter. Between college and my other stories. I realized, you guys were well due for another chapter of this. So with nothing else, let's get this thing started!"

"First Question," Subaru said, finally back to normal "This one is for the girls."

 _ **Blake, Yang, and Weiss have any of you ever walked in on Garnet showering or changing, or Garnet walking in on any of you?**_

Blake and Weiss blinked in shock while Yang was grinning. Oh yeah, what a way to start off the episode.

"Oh um, wow, how do we answer this?" Said a reddening Blake

"It's not so much a scenario where Garnet walks in on us." Weiss stated hesitantly "But rather, we let him watch us change."

Ace and Subaru blinked in shock "What?!" They shouted, causing Yang to cackle gleefully

"Okay, let us explain," Weiss said frantically "Originally when we first started out living in the same dorm room. We used to kick Garnet out into the hallway while we changed into our pajamas or uniforms for the day."

"But soon we realized it wasn't working out, not to mention it was unfair to Garnet. Having to kick him out EVERY time we had to change." Blake explained "So...we came to a compromise."

"Garnet could stay in the room, as long as we were decent." Weiss finished

"Define: decent." Subaru asked

Yang caressed Garnet's head against her chest "Our lovely little rose here has a luxury of seeing three sexy girls walking around in their knickers." She snickered

Subaru gaped before staring at Weiss and Blake "Are you serious?!" His response was to that was a meek shrug

"Lucky little bastard." Ace muttered before jumping out of the way from the shots at him courtesy of Blake wielding her respective weapon "Geez, I was just kidding."

"Anyways" Weiss started, her eyebrow twitching irritably "We thought long and hard about it. And we figured this was a fair choice of action. We know Garnet's a good boy. He wouldn't do anything to take advantage of this. And we wouldn't do anything that would make him too uncomfortable."

"I see," Subaru muttered "But wait, what did you do if you had to change underwear?"

"We just simply changed in the bathroom." Yang replied arms folded casually "No big deal."

Ace didn't say anything, merely shook his head. Thinking about how unintentionally lucky Garnet was. Most guys would kill to be in the position that he had "Okay," He breathed "And in Garnet's case? Have any of you girls accidentally walked in on Garnet whenever he showered or was changing?"

Blake flushed a bit red and she held up a finger "Once" She said quietly "I was rushing to use the bathroom and didn't stop to think that someone might be inside. When I barged in...well, let's just say my timing was impeccable."

Garnet cheeks reddened as well, remembering that scene all too well. He had just been climbing out of the shower when his faunus teammate barged into the bathroom. Unfortunately for him, he didn't think to wrap a towel around his mini Garnet. The rest of the afternoon had been severely awkward between the two members.

Ace blinked "Oh, well um…" He coughed into his hand before looked at Weiss "What about you Weiss? Ever walked in on Garnet?"

The white haired Schnee folded her arms "What do you take me for? Of course not." She huffed, though the pinkness dusting her cheeks told otherwise

"Riiight," Subaru drawled unbelievable and then turned to Yang "What about you Xiao Long? Did you ever walk in on Garnet accidentally?"

Yang gave a mischievous grin "What's makes you think it's 'accidental'?"

"And with that, we're done with this question." Ace said quickly, clapping his hands "Moving on, next question, for Weiss and Garnet."

 _ **Weiss and Garnet how often do you game together and what games do you like to play when you do?**_

"More often than you might think." Answered Garnet "Whether it's on the weekends, or after school when we have a lucky break of having no homework. Weiss often stops by my house and we play every once and awhile."

"As for games, it's depends honestly." Weiss continued "We usually play multiplayer fighting games. Lately we've been playing a lot of Street Fighter V and Blazblue."

"Blazblue?" Ace asked interested, being a huge BB fan himself "Who's your main?"

"Rachel & Jin" She replied

"Kokonoe for me." Garnet said

"Noel." Ace grinned "We should have a match some time." That earned him voices of agreement from the gamer duo

"Huh, never pegged Schnee for a hardcore gamer." Subaru mumbled "Learn something new every day."

"You should see her when she's playing." Blake remarked before giggling "The fits of rage she goes through whenever she dies repeatedly is hilarious."

Yang rose an eyebrow "Really?" she grinned "Think you can record a session for me to see?"

Blake didn't respond immediately be held her hand out, palm up "I gotcha"

Yang's grinned widened "Aye" and clapped Blake's hand in agreement

Ace clapped his hand "Alright guys this was a good question. Moving onto the next one. And it's for Yang."

 _ **Yang now that you've seen a Maid Garnet, has this opened you to new fantasies?**_

There was total silence within the studio. Yang could feel the stares of everyone around her, especially Garnet's "What?!"

"Well?" Weiss asked knowingly "Has it?"

"What?! Psh no, of course not." The blonde denied, but was mentally sweating

Meanwhile, kicked under Ace's desk was Yang's diary. If one were to look inside, they would find a bunch of drawings of a crossdressed Garnet, along with it some other trap-filled ideas, perverted fantasies, and other sinful filth that was stuffed in there.

The owner of said desk narrowed his eyes "Mhm" he hummed unbelieving "Moving on, next questions for Garnet."

 _ **Hey Garnet if you could have anime what would it be and why?**_

" _Another_ anime question?" Subaru groaned "Come on, I mean I know Garnet likes anime and all. But there are other questions you can ask him."

Ace shrugged "Eh, what can you do? Repetitiveness aren't uncommon, even though it is annoying. Regardless, it's still a question nonetheless."

"Well I don't mind, I like answering questions. No matter what they are." Garnet gave one of usual happy grins

"You're too nice for your own good, you know that?" Ace smirked "But anyways, you answer Garnet?"

The hood clad teen hummed in thought "Well, since we already live in a world where our lives are already filled with action." He looked at Yang "I think I'd settle for a slice-of-life romance comedy. You know, an anime focusing around the lives of not only me and Yang, but the relationship of all over our friends."

"So...pretty much our day to day lives. But in the anime world." Subaru clarified

"Basically Ore Monogatari?" Ace clarified even more

"Yeah pretty much." Garnet nodded

"That actually sounds nice. I...wouldn't mind wanting to live in that world." Blake said with Weiss nodding

"Me neither."

"Same" Voiced Yang

"Alright, next question." Ace looked at the card

 _ **Also how would you react to Yang turning into a Loli for a week?**_

Garnet gaped like a fish out of water at the question "W-What?!"

Ace and Subaru were on the ground laughing. While the three girls in the room looked at each other in confusion "Loli?" the queried in unison

Ace gathered himself "How bout instead of telling you. I show you." He smirked

With a snap of his fingers, Yang started to glow and shrink. Everyone had to cover their eyes until the light died down. Once it did, every save for Ace and Subaru, was shocked at the sight before them. Standing before was Yang...for the most part. Instead of a 17-year old curvy blonde. It her place with her clothes threatening to fall off of her, was a young 8 year old girl. Her long hair shortened into two pigtails. Her matured lilac eyes transformed into large innocent orbs.

While everyone save for Ace and Subaru were speechless. Yang on the other hand, decided to be more...vocal in her reaction.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed, her voice noticeably higher and younger. She glared at Ace. Though in his perspective, it was more of a angry pout "What did you do to me?"

"I made you a loli." He responded casually "It's as simple as that."

"All you did was just turn her into a child." Blake pointed out

"Well that's basically what a Loli is." Subaru told her "Lolis are basically young girls between the ages of 8-15. They're usually in anime to earn brownie point with the audience on their cuteness."

' _Amongst other things'_ Ace mentally added, but decided not to say anything. He really didn't want to go down that route.

Back with the young Xiao Long. A cute yet sad pout was adorned on her features as she patted her chest "I hate this," She murmured, clearly not happy from going from a high D to a flat A "I'VE BECOME WEISS!" She screamed in despair

It took every ounce of Blake's strength to hold back her fuming girlfriend and prevent the heiress from committing acts of homicide on an eight year old child. Even if said child, had the mouth and mindset of a snarky 17-year old.

While Blake was struggling with her girlfriend. Ace and Subaru bent down to the distraught Yang.

"How's it feel being a loli?" Ace asked with a smile, Yang glared cutely at the author

"It sucks, why would anyone like this?!" She screamed in her childish voice. She threw her arms in the air, inadvertently causing her shirt to slip off her some more. Ace made a mental note to get her some clothes that fit, as Yang quickly pulled the shirt up on her shoulders.

"Come on, it can't be that bad, right?" Subaru said only to be forcibly pulled down to Yang's level. Out of everything to get reduced, it seemed Yang's strength was the only thing left untouched

"I went from Level D melons to a Level A Weiss. You tell me!"

"Yang!"

Everyone looked to see Blake glaring at the tiny blonde with a pissed expression "In case you haven't realized, I'm trying to save you from certain death here." To prove her point, she was using her whole body to hold back her heiress girlfriend. Whose anger was newly revitalized "Please don't trigger her anymore!"

"Uh huh," Ace blinked before focusing back at Yang "Well, look at the bright side. You may hate your new form. I don't think Garnet minds it that much."

Yang blinked before feeling herself by lifted up from the ground. She yelped in shock as she was spun around by her boyfriend. Who seemed to have stars in his eyes.

"Uwaah, Yang you're so CUTE!" He uncharacteristically squealed, bringing his small girlfriend to his chest in a deep hug.

Yang blushed heavily as she felt Garnet's huge arms wrap around her now small frame. She noticed Ace and Subaru in the corner of her eye staring back at her smugly. With a look on their face that said "Still hate being a loli now?" She huffed and looked away. She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

Ace clapped his hands "Okay everyone, we're burning daylight over here. Weiss stop trying to kill Yang. Garnet, get your girlfriend some clothes on."

Everyone nodded, and a few moments later. Garnet arrived back with a newly clothed Yang. Ace pulled out a black card

"Okay next question; this time for Blake." He said

 _ **Blake what would you do if Ninjas of Love was made illegal and copies were forced to be burned?**_

Everyone, save for Garnet and Subaru took in a sharp breath before turning their gaze towards Blake. Half expecting the dark haired faunus to react violently as Garnet did when he was asked a similar question. However, the reaction they got was...different.

Blake's Ninjas of Love books was sitting on a pillow cased pedestal. That was surrounded by a wall of laser, while encased by a bullet-proof dome. While a yellow tape "Do not Cross" line surrounded.

As for the owner herself. The cat faunus was standing protectively in front of her books, all the while dressed up in a Rambo-style clothing. Complete with camouflage war paint, headband, and was armed up, ironically, a flamethrower. She glared at the group with a rather psychotic look.

"No one. And I mean NO ONE will touch these while I'm here and breathing." Flames started to lick the mouth of her flamethrower, as her eye started twitching REALLY unhealthily "Do you understand?!"

Subaru and the other all nodded rapidly while giving quiet acknowledgement. Only to raise their frantic voices when they saw a way of fire fly over their heads.

"Okay last question." Ace said quickly, deciding to end this before Blake got any ideas of burning down his studio "Weiss, it's this one's for you."

 _ **Weiss, you are surrounded by Chibi Blakes calling you Onee-chan, what do you do?**_

The white haired heiress blinked "Eh?"

Suddenly she felt something tugging her skirt. She looked down to see a chibified Blake (RWBY Chibi version), bow-less revealing her cat ears, staring up at her with her large inquisitive golden orbs.

"Onee-chan?" Chibi Blake called, her cat ears twitching animatedly

Wide eyed, Weiss shot her hand to her mouth. Until she felt her left hand being gripped. She looked to her left to see another Chibi Blake looking at her, with a cute smile on her face.

"Onee-chan!" The second Blake cheered happily

Before she could even say anything, two more Chibi Blakes appeared. One hugging one of her legs and the other one hanging on her back. Soon Weiss fell down and found herself surrounded by a bunch of Chibi Blakes affectionately calling her 'Onee-chan'. It soon became too much for the poor heiress, until…

"OH, I can't take it anymore!" She exploded startling the Blakes. She grabbed two of them and embraced them, nuzzling their cheeks "All of you are just. So. PRECIOUS!" She exclaimed smiling happily

Ace grinned as he looked at the scene in front of him "Well, I guess I can call this episode another success. I'll think I'll end it here."

He face the screen "Thanks so much for tuning in, you guys. If you enjoyed this chapter, then please be kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow. And if there's a question you want to ask, or any character you want to see appear on this show. Then leave a review or PM me. Until then…"

Everyone waved goodbye "See you next time!"


End file.
